Underworld: Rise Of The Lycans Sonic Style
by Bloodrayne666
Summary: Fanfic of the Film. In the Dark Ages, a young Lycan named Sonic emerges as a powerful leader who rallies the werewolves to rise up against Max, the cruel Vampire King who has enslaved them. SonicxSally. Contains Bloody Violence and Sex scenes. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Underworld**

**Rise of the Lycans**

**A Sonally Story**

**Note from Bloodrayne666: **Hi people! This is the start of my new fanfic based on the third Movie in the Underworld Trilogy which starred Michael Sheen, Bill Nighy and Rhonda Mitra as the main characters. It's been a while since I wrote a movie fanfic **(As I did Bram Stoker's Dracula and one based on Final Destination)** and I was watching **'Rise of the Lycans'** one day and I thought it was would a good Sonally fic with Sonic the Hedgehog as Lucian, Sally Acorn as Sonja and King Max as Viktor **(Below you'll see the cast list with a breif description of their character)**. I hope this turns out well, and if it does, I may write the other two **'Underworld'** and '**Underworld Evolution'.**

_**So anyway, Sit back, relax and enjoy the story everyone! Let's Begin:**_

In the Dark Ages, a young Lycan named Sonic emerges as a powerful leader who rallies the werewolves to rise up against Maximillum, the cruel Vampire King who has enslaved them. Sonic is joined by his secret Vampire lover, Sally, in his battle against the Vampire Army and his struggle for Lycan freedom.

**Lucian: **Sonic the Hedgehog**(A Lycan Slave under Maximillum's rule****)**.

**Viktor: **King Maximillum Acorn **(The ruthless and Cruel Leader of the Vampire Coven)**

**Sonja: **Princess Sally Acorn **(A Vampire Princess and Death Dealer, Daughter to Maximillum and lover of Sonic)**

**Andreas Tanis:** Antoine D'Collette **(The Vampire's Official Coven Historian)**

**Raze:** Knuckles the Echidna **(A strong brave Mobian who becomes a Lycan and follows Sonic into Rebelling against the Vampires)**

**Xristo: **Espio the Chameleon **(A Lycan slave who joins Sonic in the Rebellion against the Vampires)**

**Sabas: **Mighty the Armadillo **(A Lycan Slave who joins Sonic in the Rebellion against the Vampires)**

**Kosta: **Nack the Weasel **(A Vampire overseer who cruelly punishes the Lycan Slaves if they step out of line or don't do as they're told)**

**Coloman:** Monkey Khan **(A member of the Vampire Council who often questions and criticizes Maximillum's actions)**.

**Orsova:** Mina Mongoose **(****A Vampire Councilor who also asks and points out the flaws of Viktor's actions)**.

**Luka: **Bunnie Rabbot **(A Vampire handmaiden and friend of Sally)**.

**Chapter One**

It was the Dark Middle ages of Mobius, two decades had passed since the creation of two very dangerous species. Vampires and Werewolves.

The Blood Feud War had begun, Maximillum, the strongest of the three Vampire Elders had increased his army, creating a legion of vampires to protect them from the very first clan of werewolves, a vicious and infectious breed unable to take Mobian form ever again.

For years the vampires had fought against the werewolves and killed their breed, until one day, when Maximillum had come to inspect the dungeons where the werewolves were kept in his castle, the Vampire Coven's Sanctuary. He saw on the dirty cold floor of the cell a tiny blue baby hedgehog and a werewolf towering above him.

Maximillum had taken his crossbow and killed the werewolf with a silver arrow, then he looked down at the tiny crying hedgehog and aimed his crossbow, but he hesitated. Although every fibre of Max's soul warned him to slay this child, he did not. He had other plans for the child realising what he was and how powerful this young hedgehog would be.

Over the Years, this young hedgehog whom they called Sonic grew. Because of his unique abilities and for what he was, He possessed a strength and focus that the ones before him did not:

One day, the young teenaged Sonic stood in the middle of a stone room standing before some vampire soldiers who were armed and ready to attack him. Sonic readied himself and the vampires came and attacked him, but because of his strength and agility he was able to defeat them.

Within minutes he had taken the vampires down, single handily and unscathed, then suddenly his ears pricked up as he heard the sound of an arrow being shot at from the side, he quickly turned and grabbed it, turning to look where it came from, he saw Maximillum standing on a balcony above the arena holding a crossbow and smiling.

Next to him was his young daughter, a ground squirrel with long auburn hair tied in a long thick plait and blue eyes along with some other vampires. "What do you think Sally?" he asked his daughter softly "shall we make more?" "Of him?" asked the young Sally. "Like him" said Maximillum "Sonic will always be the first of the breed, the first of the Lycans"

Sonic lowered the arrow and looked up at Sally his eyes gazed at her beauty, Sally looked down at him, Sonic then gave a small smile at her, Sally smiled back almost uncaringly then turned away to follow her father out of the room.

It was after that day, that Maximillum would use Sonic's infectious blood to his benefit, taking advantage of the young hedgehog's thirst, pitting it against him as he was forced to feed on Mobians who would then become Maximillum's slaves.

Each day, new Mobians would arrive, being thrown into Sonic's dungeon where Sonic would then feed on the poor terrified Mobians, where a new race of immortals was created: Lycans, Werewolf, but also Mobian. Unlike the others this new breed could be harnessed, enslaved to guard them in the daylight hours of their masters.

Or so Maximillum thought...

**And there we have it...the first chapter of 'Rise of the Lycans'**

**Those who enjoy the film, I hope you enjoy this fanfic!**

**Love Bloodrayne666**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

It was a dark moonlit night and a lone figure dressed in armour was galloping on their horse through the dark forest, as they rode through the dark wooded areas, the wind blew through the horse's mane, as they intended to get back to the Castle before anything attacked them.

At the Castle, the Vampire Council had gathered "The Nobles are upset my Lord" said a smartly dressed Monkey, "Werewolves have killed their slaves" "Humans upset" said Maximillum, he turned to a coyote who stood at a table taking notes.

"Antoine" he said "Please take a note of what pain that brings them" Antoine nodded and began taking notes "Yet their lost slaves means our lost silver" continued the Monkey "Enough Monkey Khan!" snapped Maximillum, "Have I not increased our holdings tenfold since Shadow and Blaze took their sleep?" he continued referring to the two other Vampire elders who were slumbering whilst Maximillum was reigning the Coven.

"We will deal with the wolves as we always have" Maximillum ended with a stern look. The monkey looked nervous but he nodded, agreeing with his Lord afraid of what he would probably do if he dared speak out again.

Back in the woods, the figure continued to gallop on until they finally stopped, the figure looked around, lighting struck loudly above them, they could sense danger was nearby. As they looked around, they heard the loud snarling of werewolves, all on the prowl and hungry for blood and flesh.

The horse whinnied and the figure thought it best to leave, so they commanded their horse to gallop on, as they did, dozens of bloodthirsty wolves began to bound after them. The figure galloped one way, but they were cut off by one snarling werewolf, the horse whinnied again in terror and the figure steered the horse to gallop the other way.

Again the werewolves galloped after them, growling and snarling, saliva dripping from their fangs as they continued to bound after the horse and its rider. The rider then rode between the gaps of a gorge and drew their sword ready to bring the werewolves down if they got too close.

Three werewolves followed behind gaining speed as they did, the rider then looked up and saw other was galloping over the top of the gorge, the rider then looked down to see that one werewolf had galloped up right next to them, but they used their sword and sliced the werewolf bringing it down.

The other two behind the rider continued to bound after them, and the wolf that was running along the top of the gorge galloped down and stood in the path of the rider as if to block the escape. But the rider saw the wolf ahead and held up the sword, revealing two shurikans in the hilt.

The rider threw the sword forward making the shurikans fly towards the wolf, they embedded the wolf's flesh in the chest killing it, the horse them jumped over the body and continued on the last two wolves gaining on it and the rider. The rider soon got to the edge of the wood and could see the vampire's castle in the distance; they speeded up hoping to outrun the werewolves.

Inside the walls of the castle, the young hedgehog Sonic, who had now grown into a full grown handsome hedgehog was working on some of the weaponry, when he had grown up, he took up the job as the Vampire's blacksmith and because of him being the first lycan he was the favouraite 'Pet' of Maximillum.

As he was working, he heard the growls of the werewolves outside the walls, he quickly sprung into action. He carefully put down his tools and grabbed a crossbow that was hanging on the wall nearby. As he left his workshop he could see other vampire soldiers were running towards the doors as they too heard the growls and the hooves of the galloping horse and rider. As they ran up the castle walls and positioned themselves at some larger crossbows, Maximillum had also come out to see what was going on.

The rider was getting closer to the doors now; the soldiers began firing large arrows at the werewolves hoping to bring them down so the rider would be safe, but their arrows kept missing the swift wolves and were getting close to the rider. Sonic then ran up and stood on the edge of the castle wall.

He aimed his crossbow, he aimed carefully, and just two of the wolves bounded up and were about to bring down the rider and the horse, he fired and the arrows whizzed past the rider's head and two werewolves were shot through the head. He then waited for the right moment as the rider galloped through the entrance of the castle, the werewolf following close behind, then Sonic fired the last arrow from his crossbow, killing the werewolf as it rolled through the gate and stopped abruptly on the stone floor.

"Close that breach!" a vampire shouted as the werewolf's body slowed to a halt, the soldiers quickly closed the gate and the rider turned to face the dead werewolf. Sonic instantly stepped over and crouched over the werewolf's body, looking up at the rider hoping to receive a thank you.

The rider stopped before him, shielded their sword and removed their helmet, revealing them to be Sally, the ground squirral had matured and had become more beautiful; her long auburn hair tumbled from under the helmet as she removed it. Her striking blue eyes stared down at Sonic as he rose from the ground looking up at her.

"Have you nothing better to do blacksmith?" she snapped "than play with weapons of war?" she tossed him her sword, "At least make yourself useful!" as she spoke, she saw Maximillum walk up with some other soldiers. "A little gratitude Sally" he said "to the one who saved your life"

"I needed no saving" retorted Sally, looking back at Sonic. Maximillum turned to Sonic "tell me Sonic" he asked the hedgehog "does it burden your heart to kill your own kind?", "not at all" replied Sonic "they are mindless beasts my lord, no brethren of mine" "Really?" said Maximillum.

"Father" said Sally, Maximillum looked up at her as she turned away on her horse to the other side of the courtyard, Sonic watched her leave. Maximillum noticed him watching, and Sonic turned to him. Maximillum then walked up to him. "You are a credit to your race" he said "do you know how to remain so? Keep your eyes on the ground"

Sonic gulped a little, his eyes travelled back to where Sally had left "And get rid of that!" ordered Maximillum pointing at the dead werewolf in the middle of the courtyard. Sonic watched Maximillum and the other soldiers go then turned to the dead werewolf so he could remove it from the courtyard.

Inside the castle, Sally walked ahead of her father as she listened to him reprimand her for not being at the Council. "You were sorely missed at Council!" scolded Maximillum. "There are other demands on my time as you know" said Sally removing her gloves as she walked.

"I see" said Maximillum "I hope you enjoyed your little moonlit ride" "I was out patrolling!" snapped Sally, "You were disobeying!" growled Maximillum "I told you stay within these walls! You risk too much for a father to ignore!" Sally turned to her father "You will leave the wolves to the death dealers!"

"And why father?" demanded Sally glaring at her father, "is my risk any greater than theirs?" "They are not my daughters" said Maximillum "and they are not council members! You are!" He began to walk down the wall of the castle "And one day will become an elder, your birthright!"

He turned back to his daughter "Sally, you are well thought of at council, but that is a precarious thing, they grow tired of your games and your absences! The dangers of the forest are no greater than those of the Council Chamber, you will learn the dance of politics, to be ruthless and cunning, and above all" he said sternly "You will be loyal to your family!"

Sally gave a small nod as she listened to her father's lecture "to me" said Maximillum "After all, without the loyalty between us, we are no better than the beasts at our door" he pushed a lock of hair away from his daughter's shoulder as he said those last words, then walked away leaving Sally think.

**Another chapter up! Enjoy!**

**Note: For those of you readers who haven't seen the films the Two other Vampire Elders Markus and Ameila are played by Shadow the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Meanwhile, down in the courtyard Sonic stood in front of a burning fire, watching as the flames consumed the dead werewolf Maximillum had told him to get rid of. As he watched, he saw the werewolf change back to a Mobian as the flames consumed it.

It was what always happened when a werewolf died, they returned to the form they once were before they were consumed by the deadly curse, Sonic could not help but feel saddened by the fate of the Mobian, he continued to watch as the flames licked away at the Mobain's body reducing it to ashes.

Around the castle, the Lycan slaves were working hard, sweating and bending as they did work around the walls. "Put your back into it!" shouted a scrawny purple vampire weasel named Nack as the Mobians in collars and chains worked hard.

Some were lifting rocks, some were banging hammers into the walls, shaping them, and some were carrying sacks up ladders, they were all working so hard, some looked so tired they wanted to faint. "Move it scum!" Nack continued to bark, some other soldier's joined in with "Move it! More spin!" and many other commands.

The purple weasel watched as the slaves continued to work hard, he watched as the Lycan slaves past him still working, he was looking out for anyone who would be slacking or had fainted. He then saw one Lycan Slave, a purple chameleon was resting his hands on his knees in exhaustion.

"Lycan!" shouted Nack, cracking his whip and hitting the chameleon hard, the chameleon shouted in pain and turned to the weasel snarling, "No rest dog!" barked Nack, striking him again. The chameleon screamed again in agony as the leather whip struck him.

The other slaves stopped what they were doing and watched this torture, feeling frightened and sad for their fellow slave. Nack continued to hit him again and again showing no mercy. The chameleon cowered and cried out in pain as he was hit multiple times.

As the weasel was about to strike him again, he felt his arm get grabbed, he turned and saw Sonic holding his arm with the look of anger on his face. "Enough" he said. The Chameleon looked up to see who have stopped Nack from hitting him and saw Sonic standing up him.

"You dare raise your hand to me?" snarled Nack, his fangs getting long in anger, he placed his hand on his sword then drew it, "I said that's enough!" snapped Sonic "So says the master's dog, hm?" said Nack "you will not always be his favourite! And when you fall! I will be there!"

Sonic snarled at the weasel who held his sword up towards him in anger "Let us hope so" he growled. Nack glared at him again then looked at the other Lycans who had witnessed the whole episode. "What are you looking at?" he barked "Get back to work! NOW! GET BACK TO WORK!"

The Lycans instantly began working again; the other soldiers repeated his words as everyone got back to work. The chameleon looked up at Sonic, and Sonic looked back at him. He nodded at the chameleon then looked up to see another Lycan, an armadillo looking down at him, both seemed astounded that he had stood up to a vampire as they had never done before. Sonic then walked away to get back to his duties.

Meanwhile, in the Council chamber, the Vampire Council members were having another meeting. Monkey Khan was in the centre "The matter before the Council is simple" he said "we are under attack, six times in half as many weeks; the werewolves have reached our very walls, what mayhem would follow if just one of them got through"

"Your fear, Monkey Khan" said Maximillum "Is misplaced, are we not protected by an army of immortals?" "Superbly my lord" said Monkey Khan, "However the nobles are not and as I have pointed out they are the grass on which we graze" then a yellow mongoose with long purple hair named Mina stood up and stood by Monkey Khan "If we cannot protect our humans, it makes us look weak!" she said.

"And how would you protect strength?" demanded Maximillum. "As our death dealers patrol the night" said Monkey Khan "so our daylight guards can patrol the day" "Lycans patrol outside the walls?" exclaimed Maximillum "Have you lost your mind? They are born of beasts and the savagery of this despicable fact cannot be bred away!"

"I think your fear of this idea is misplaced" said Monkey Khan "we can create a privileged class of Lycans, greater rations, finer quarters, and put them under the hand of one we trust, perhaps your pet Sonic, the one who saved your daughter's life today, in fact, I think we should hear her thoughts on this matter"

Monkey Khan then turned to the seat where Sally was supposed to be sitting, but was surprised to find her not there. "Hm" he said "she seems to have been needed elsewhere" he said in a not surprised voice. Maximillum then turned to Antonie "Find her!" he said in a low voice furious that Sally was once again absent from Council.

Antonie nodded and left the Council room. Maximillum then turned to Monkey Khan, "I will take your suggestion under advisement" he said. "Thank you my Lord" said Monkey Khan "it would be gratifying to be able to reassure the nobles when they arrive tomorrow that we have their interests at heart"

**Sonic's stood up to Nack! Very brave! And Sally's missing from the Council, much to Max's anger.**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: Contains graphic Sex Scene!**

**Chapter Four**

Later on outside in the courtyard the Lycan slaves were being moved back to their quarters that were in the cells as their day of slavery was over. "Come on move it!" said the soldiers pushing them along, "Go on slowpoke!" shouted another.

"Keep moving! Keep moving!" shouted the soldiers as they continued to push the slaves along. From his Blacksmith's area, Sonic watched in disgust as he saw his fellow Lycans being pushed along. He hated seeing the way his race were treated, the vampires never saw their human form with feelings, all they saw in them were slaves to be kicked and pushed around, it sickened him to the core.

He moved back into his area as soon as the vampires were gone and went over to a grate in the stone ground, he lifted it with ease but then stopped and put it back down as his sensitive ears twitched telling him someone was still nearby. He stood still for a while hiding behind a wall, he then pulled himself back in as two vampire soldiers walked past.

After a couple of minutes, he stepped out again, sure that the area was clear, he then lifted the grate and leapt into the underground area, he then began to walk through the area until he got to an opening at the end which revealed the side of the castle walls that he could climb up.

He then climbed up the wall with the greatest of ease until he got to the top, up there he walked up some small steps till he got to an area that looked like an open room with marble pillars with old faded paintings, as he studied them he then saw a figure walk behind him, he turned and faced the figure who had been waiting up there for him.

Meanwhile Antoine had gone to Sally's room to see if she was there, he peeked through the large wooden door then pushed it open, his eyes scanned the room then he called out "My lady?" but there was no answer, the room was completely bare. He then left the room to search around the castle, but he still did not find her.

Back up on the top of the castle, Sonic was standing there looking into the eyes of the one who had been waiting for him. It was Sally, he gave him a small smile, Sonic smiled back then placed his hands on her shoulders removing her coat making it fall to the ground.

Sally smiled again seductively and let Sonic remove the rest of her clothes, the silver dress she had been wearing slid off her body revealing her nakedness to him, Sonic lifted his hands and began to feel her soft fur, feeling the softness and feeling the curves of her perfect body.

There was no denying that the Lycan Hedgehog and the Vampire Ground Squirrel had been having a love affair for a while due to the passion and love they began to share in this area above the castle, Sonic took in Sally's beauty feeling the softness of her fur and the perfect curves of her body.

As he caressed her, Sally proceeded to remove Sonic's ragged clothes letting them fall to the stone floor, as they did; Sonic pulled Sally into a frenzied yet passionate kiss. As they kissed their hands ran over each other's bodies, even though they were different in race they each held a hunger for the other.

A hunger of love and lust mixed together, they knew that their actions were forbidden, they knew if they were caught, they would face severe torture or worse, the death penalty but right now they did not care, but they wanted to experience each other and satisfy their hunger. Sonic began to kiss and lick Sally's neck; his fangs brushed her fur and flesh making Goosebumps of pleasure rise.

Sally returned the favour by kissing down his chest, feeling the collar he wore that stopped him from transforming into his Lycan form. Sonic shivered slightly as he felt his lover's breath on his chest. Sally moved lower and kissed down his chest to his lower region Sonic gasped louder as he felt her worship every inch of his body.

After a while, Sonic held his love close and began to messily adorn her chest and breasts with kissing and licking, his tongue explored foreign areas of her, then he got to her right breast and began to tease the tip with his tongue, Sally moaned louder, her fangs got louder and her blue eyes glowed as she was aroused.

She gasped louder as she felt her love begin to suckle gently, she wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him closer as he buried his face into her breasts, he then wrapped his arms around her and pinned her against the wall still nuzzling and kissing her making her moan.

He then turned her around and began to rub against her, Sally moaned more as she felt his body against hers, he kissed the back of her neck and ran his hands more up and down her body, his hands then moved up to cup her breasts and squeeze gently, Sally nuzzled against him more and moaned.

She then turned to face him and they sank to the ground, still stroking, kissing and nuzzling, Sally parted her legs for Sonic, letting him enter her, she gasped as she felt him enter her, Sonic growled with pleasure as he felt her wetness around him. He then leaned back letting his lover ride him.

Sally bared her fangs aroused as she rode her lover, Sonic cupped her breasts and moaned more as she rode him harder, she then smiled as he leaned back more until he was leaning off the edge of the cliff they stood on, Sonic let out a gasp of orgasm and his heart soared at the adrenaline of being held over the edge of a cliff whilst Sally rode him ferociously and hard.

**Heya, it's been a while since I've written a lemon, but I hope I did ok, I'm kinda out of practice. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Much later, as the moon rose higher in the sky, the two lovers lay spooned together getting their breath back from their intense lovemaking, Sonic leaned on his elbow stroking Sally's hair whilst Sally rested her head on the cliff floor.

"Is it true what you told my father?" asked Sally breaking the silence, "that you feel nothing when you kill them" she was thinking about earlier when she heard Sonic say he felt no remorse or emotion when he killed the werewolves. Sonic was silent for a moment as he continued to stroke his lover's hair.

"Their just animals" he said "incapable of thought or feeling" he then kissed Sally's shoulder "So why should I feel anything for them" he then sat up and looked towards the horizon where the forests where lit up in the light of the moon where he craved freedom from the slavery of the vampires.

"Sally" he said "If I were to leave from here, would you come with me?" Sally sat up and looked at Sonic in shock and bewilderment that he would say such a thing "leave?" she exclaimed, Sonic nodded in reply. "Do not say that!" said Sally "do not even think it! They would hunt you down and they would mark you like all the others!"

"Not if I could remove this!" said Sonic putting his hand on his collar, "Look!" he reached over to his clothes that lay near him and produced a key "I made it!" he said "this will be my freedom!" Sally stared at the key then felt it with her hands as if trying to see if it was real and her eyes were not deceiving her.

When she saw it was real and the seriousness in Sonic's eyes, she grabbed his hand, "Sonic" she said "Promise me you won't use it! Please!" "Is that your answer then?" asked Sonic "you will not come? So you want me to stay here for you?" he then snarled "like this? Like an Animal?"

"Sonic" said Sally, her eyes filled with pleading; she nuzzled her lover, her forehead leaning against his, her eyes looking deep into his. "Vampire and Lycan" said Sonic "we are both children of Charles Corvinus! Yet my family are slaves, I will use this key, and I will leave this place"

Sonic then shook his head, staring into Sally's blue eyes "But I can never be without you now" he said. He then pulled Sally towards him and kissed her passionately, Sally held him close and they sank to the floor again, the hunger returning to them which they satisfied again without hesitation.

Later, Sonic and Sally walked back to the courtyard, Sonic stepped out first, making sure the coast was clear, he then beckoned to Sally and Sally quickly walked out to go back to her chambers.

Sonic watched her go, making sure she went back safe, Sonic then turned to walk back to his quarters under his Blacksmith shed, as he did, he heard some loud growling, the werewolves were out and the moon was full, he knew that any Mobian who had fallen prey to the beasts outside had turned.

Meanwhile, unknown to him and Sally, Antoine had seen them leaving the blacksmith quarter and had witnessed Sonic and Sally holding hands before Sally had returned to her chambers in the castle. He watched them for a while, then smiled to himself before walking back to the castle himself.

In the Council chamber, Maximillum saw Antoine come inside; Antoine walked up and stood before him "any news of my daughter?" Maximillum asked, "She's most defiant" said Antoine "she refuses to see me"

Maximillum frowned "She will not answer her door" Antonie continued "Why are the young so blind?" asked Maximillum "She risks her seat on the Council and for what?" "I cannot imagine" said Antoine "we must prepare my Lord; Mobian nobles are on their way". Maximillum nodded at Antoine then walked with him to get the Death Dealers ready to escort the Nobles to their castle safely.

Meanwhile in the woods, a wooden carriage carried the Mobian Nobles to the Vampire Coven, whilst the horses in front pulled it, the carriage carried behind it Mobians in chains with sacks over their heads.

Inside the carriage, a male Raccoon, his wife, a female raccoon and a little girl racoon sat inside the carriage. The Carriage was completely board up, just in case the werewolves tried attacking it, the Racoon Nobles were protected within it. Waiting for the carriage were two Death Dealers on horses, ready to escort them the rest of the way to the Coven.

When the carriage stopped, one of the Death Dealers fired an arrow that was on fire from a cross bow he held in his hand, as he did, Sally who had been watching from her bedroom window in the castle had been waiting for the signal. She was dressed in her armour and was ready to go out herself to meet the Mobian Nobles and escort them to the castle.

Down in the Courtyard, Sonic was working on the swords used by the Death Dealers, making sure they were sharp and strong to use, he polished off one sword he was looking at as some Death Dealers came into his workshop to collect their weapons. Sally also appeared, she walked up to Sonic casually and Sonic handed her the sword.

"It's sharp" he told her, "no Wolf will stand before it" Sally looked at the sword, then turned to the other Death Dealers "Ready the Horses!" she commanded, she turned back to Sonic as she sheathed her sword. "Let someone else go" wheedled Sonic "Why?" asked Sally.

"Last night after I left you..." he hesitated, not sure of what to say, he brushed a lock of hair off her face affectionately, "Just let someone else go" "In case it had escaped your notice blacksmith" said Sally, "I am quite capable of looking after myself!" Sonic tried to stifle a chuckle; he knew she was just putting on a snobby act due to them being in public.

A Death Dealer then appeared to tell her that the horses were ready, but Sally nodded at him showing she knew what he was going to say, he looked back at Sonic as the Death Dealer disappeared. "And besides..." she continued in the same superior voice "you can watch over me from the wall"

She then left the shed to go with the other Death Dealers, Sonic bit his lip as he watched her go, he hoped she would be ok. Sally walked out with the other Death Dealers and mounted on her horse. Sonic watched as she began to gallop to the gate. "Lady Sally!" Antoine then appeared and blocked her way with his horse "Your father has ordered you to stay behind!"

"I intend to see our guests safely through the gate!" said Sally, she then turned to the Vampire Guards at the Gates, "Gate Master..." she called, "This is not a request" said Antoine sounded irritated "your father is ruler of the coven!" Sally turned to the coyote and rolled her eyes "So he keeps reminding me" she said. "HAH!" she barked making her horse start to gallop out of the gate and out towards the woods, the other Death Dealers following her closely.

Antoine dismounted from his horse and began to walk back to the castle, as he did, he turned to Sonic who was fiddling with some barrels, "Careful Blacksmith" he said. Sonic stopped what he was doing and looked at him "Lest your eyes betray your secret" he then gave a slight smirk then walked on. Sonic frowned then looked back at the barrels feeling worried.

**Looks like Sally's Ignoring her father's orders again! And Antoine seems to know about Sally and Sonic's Affair! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Back in the woods, the Death Dealers who were waiting with the carriage, their horses were beginning to get nervous and began bolting. They could sense that danger was nearby. At the same time, the Little Raccoon girl was looking out a spyhole in the carriage trying to see what was happening.

"Child!" scolded her father, "shut it my child, shut it" the girl instantly shut the spyhole then turned to her father, as she did, her mother pulled her close and kissed a rosary she had around her neck hoping their God would protect them.

Outside the Death Dealers turned around and were relieved to see Sally and the other death dealers galloping up to help escort the Nobles to the Castle. "Form up!" barked Sally as she galloped over. The Death Dealers then formed a circle around the carriage and the Mobian Prisoners. As the horses galloped around, the prisoners twitched nervously, Sally and the other Death Dealers then unsheathed their swords as they sensed danger approaching.

Back at the Castle Courtyard, Sonic also had a gut feeling, he knew the werewolves were out there and he was really concerned for Sally's safety. "No..." he whispered, he wasn't prepared to let Sally face the bloodthirsty monsters out there alone.

He ran up to one of the Vampire Guards "Get your men out there now!" he shouted running towards the gate "Down Boy your leash is too tight!" laughed the Guard who turned out to be Nack. "Step Away!" "There's too many of them!" said Sonic ignoring the weasel "They'll be massacred!"

Realising that the vampires wouldn't listen to him, he decided to take matters into his own hands, he turned to the vampire weasel who insulted him and knocked him off his horse, he then used the horse and turned it to gallop out of the gate. "Stop him!" yelled Nack as Sonic galloped off out of the gate.

In the forest, Sally and the Death Dealers continued to stand still listening out for danger, at the same time, the prisoners with sacks over their heads also stood still nervously listening. The horses neighed and whinnied, "Ride out!" yelled one of the Death Dealers "Ride out!"

Inside the carriage, the family held each other tightly and terrified. As the carriage rode on, there was a moment of silence, then a growling was heard, then a horse whinnied in terror as a werewolf appeared from the ground and began to drag it under. At the same time, a werewolf appeared from the ground and aimed up at Sally but she reacted quickly and slashed the wolf down.

Just then werewolves began attacking them from all sides, bounding out of the woods and growling, knocking over the prisoners and rocking the carriage, one of the werewolves cut the horses pulling the carriage free and the horses galloped off terrified. Sally fought bravely slashing down more werewolves that came near her.

As the werewolves continued to attack the prisoners, one tall muscular prisoner took off his sack that was on his head revealing himself to be a red echidna, as a werewolf appeared from the ground, he bravely began to fight back. He punched the werewolf that came towards him and knocking it down with his large fist that had two sharp spiked knuckles on it.

Another werewolf then knocked down a Death Dealer and massacred him as he struggled and screamed, Sally continued to fight on, slashing more of the werewolves down, determined to make sure the nobles got to the Castle safe and save her fellow vampires. Meanwhile, the red echidna continued to fight against the werewolves, using his strength to his advantage.

Inside the carriage, the family continued to hold each other close as they heard the growling, shouting and massacre outside. They then screamed as they heard something jump on top of the carriage. They then screamed more as a large werewolf paw reached in and pulled the male Raccoon out killing him as it did so. The wife and child screamed as they got spluttered with blood then screamed again as the same werewolf climbed into the carriage and began to slaughter them.

Meanwhile, Sonic had galloped up to where the carriage was, he leapt off the horse and grabbed a sword which a dead death Dealer had dropped and began to fight the werewolves with all his might.

As Sally continued to slash the werewolves down from her horse with her sword, and the red echidna fight with his large fists, Sonic leapt onto the carriage and fought from higher ground. As he did, one werewolf tried to climb up to get him, but Sally galloped past and sliced the werewolf in half.

She then galloped away and turned to try and help Sonic when a werewolf appeared and knocked her off her horse "SONIC!" she screamed as she was pulled down under the ground by the werewolf. As she landed under the ground, she used her sword and thrust it behind her as she heard one of the werewolves try and get her from behind.

Sonic, seeing where she had gone then saw a werewolf aiming for her under the ground, he quickly leaped from the carriage with the blade of the sword he held pointing downwards. He then stabbed the werewolf from above before he got to Sally. "SALLY!" he cried reaching down under the ground giving her his hand so he could pull her out.

Sally grabbed his hand and he pulled her out, he then set her on the ground and turned to see many more werewolves coming to attack him and the others, he knew what he had to do. It was the only way to get the mindless monsters to stop. He reached into his belt and pulled out the key he had made to remove his collar.

"Sonic, no!" screamed Sally. But it was too late, Sonic removed his collar and threw it on the ground, he then screamed as he began to transform. Sally watched in horror as he began to grow bigger, hairier and more muscular as he transformed into a Lycan. The Red echidna and the other prisoners backed away in terror at Sonic's transformation.

Yet when Sonic transformed, he began to growl and roar at the werewolves, as if talking to them in their own language. Sally and the others watched in bewilderment as the werewolves began to back away, it seemed that Sonic was telling them to back away and leave them alone so they could continue on their journey.

The red echidna watched in amazement as the werewolves obeyed Sonic, Sonic continued to growl and snarl for longer until finally the werewolves retreated. Sonic then turned to Sally still in his Lycan form; he seemed to calm down, until suddenly he began roaring in agony.

Sally then saw that the other Death Dealers had caught up and were shooting at Sonic, "NO STOP!" Sally shouted, as she screamed, Maximillum appeared on his own horse onto the scene along with Antoine. Sally ran over to Sonic who had transformed back into his Mobian self with the arrows still in his back.

It seemed that the arrows the Death Dealers had shot at him were ones to bring him back to his Mobian form due to the serum inside. Sally then proceeded to remove the arrows from his back. As she did, Maximillum walked up to them. Sally saw him as she pulled out the last arrow.

"He did it to save me!" she protested, Maximillum walked up to them both "Am I not master of this house?" he asked. He then slapped Sonic hard across the face. Sonic recoiled in pain as he was struck, Sally glared in anger as Maximillum hit her rescuer. "You know you are forbidden to remove your shackle!" Maximillum snarled at Sonic.

"Yes" said Sonic breathless from the pain of the arrows and when Maximillum had slapped him. "Yet you break my law after I gave you your life!" spat Maximillum "your days of plush living are over, Slave!" he then hit Sonic again. "Father!" shouted Sally "Leave him be! I told you..."

"HOLD YOUR TONGUE!" shouted Maximillum, Sally went silent "You have defied me for the last time!" he snapped, "get her out of here!" he barked to his soldiers who proceeded to walk up to Sally to take her back to the castle. Sally scoffed then marched angrily with the soldiers back to the castle.

Some soldiers then walked up to Sonic and picked him up then proceeded to drag him back to the castle, Maximillum followed them, "Burn the bodies!" he barked as he walked away, "burn them all!" Antoine picked up Sonic's discarded shackle, he studied it for a bit wondering how Sonic removed it, as he thought about it, he watched as the soldiers burned the bodies of the dead werewolves and their victims.

**Maximillum sure is ungrateful, Sonic saved his daughter! What's going to happen to him now he's broken Max's Law? Find out in the next chapter.**

**Note: I always pictured Knuckles as Raze, due to his strength and all. Hope you like it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

When they got back to the castle, Sonic was to be punished for removing his collar despite saving Sally's life and for making the werewolves back off. He stood between two poles with his wrists chained to them about to be flogged. All the Lycan slaves and the vampire soldiers and council members stood to watch.

Maximillum stepped forward and began his sentence "For removing the collar!" he barked, "30 lashes!" he stepped forward and faced Sonic. "You have stung me Lycan!" he snarled "with your betrayal, you were like a son; I gave you your life" "You gave me chains" Sonic replied looking Maximillum in the eyes.

"I would have thought, after all these years, you would have known" said Maximillum "you cannot have one without the other" Sonic glared at him "DO IT!" Maximillum snapped at Nack who walked up behind Sonic holding a whip with three sharp metal blades on the end. The other Lycans looked on in horror.

The purple weasel walked up to Sonic and growled mockingly into his ear "I told you I would be there when you fell!" he smirked. Sonic took a deep breath readying himself for the punishment; he could hear the metal blades from the whip drag along the ground. He looked up towards Sally's window, hoping that looking at her window would distract him from the pain of the bladed whips.

Up in the bedroom Sally sat there with her handmaiden, Bunnie, a young sandy coloured rabbit with blonde hair. She had been sitting by her window when she heard Sonic's punishment was beginning. For defying her father she had been banished to her room, but Bunnie had decided to keep her company. She ran to the window to watch her lover's undeserved punishment for saving her life from the werewolves.

Sonic clutched his chains and gritted his teeth against the pain of the whips, Nack still continued to strike him, harder and harder and every time they struck him, he would yell in agony and cuts appeared on his back. The two Lycans that had admired Sonic after he stood up to the Vampires, the purple chameleon and the red Armadillo couldn't stand any more of their friend's torture and the purple Chameleon tried to intervene but was knocked back by a Vampire soldier.

Maximillum turned to watch as the solider beat up the chameleon and another threatened the armadillo with a crossbow, warning him he would face severe punishment if he stepped out of line. Nack continued to strike Sonic more and more, and as the wounds got deeper it got more painful and Sonic couldn't hold in his screams of agony yet he still tried to keep his eyes on Sally's bedroom window he could see her shadow as she was watching him.

Maximillum then turned to walk back to the castle, throughout Sonic's punishment he had seen Monkey Khan looking on disapprovingly. The Vampire Monkey had not approved of Sonic being punished for removing his collar; after all even though he had disobeyed he had made the werewolves back away.

"What?" Maximillum demanded to the solemn Vampire Monkey "Stop this" said Monkey Khan "He is one of our protectors" "they are but beasts themselves" snapped Maximillum "This could stir up the others!" said Monkey Khan in a worried voice. "Let them stir" snarled Maximillum "do your fear them? Believe me; it will be worse if we do not punish them"

He turned to the Monkey "Do you see now Monkey Khan? You would trust them outside the wall? We cannot even trust them inside!" he then looked up to Nack who was still flogging Sonic "By my count that's Twenty-one!" he barked "continue!" he then walked back into the castle, the other Council Members following him.

Finally after Sonic's torture was over, a couple of vampires dragged him from the flogging posts to the cells, "Bloody stink!" said one, they then got to an empty cell and threw the half dead hedgehog inside, they then locked the cell door and walked away.

The red echidna who was in the cell next door, saw Sonic on the floor and leaned over onto the bars of his cell to see if he was ok, "Stay away from him!" said a frightened prisoner from the cell across "or they'll punish you too!" the red echidna ignored him and held up a sponge filled with water and squeezed it over Sonic's mouth, Sonic stuck out his tongue trying to catch the drips, the other prisoners watched as he coughed, waking up from his tortured state.

**Poor Sonic, flogged and for what? protecting Sally and making the Werewolves back off. Hardly fair huh? **

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Inside the castle, Sally stood in her room staring at the fireplace, Maximillum came up behind his daughter, "Your concern for Sonic was most touching" he said "A slave" "he had just saved my life" said Sally sternly "was it not you who told me to have a little gratitude? And yourself?"

Maximillum glared at his daughter "Have you no gratitude to the one who saved your daughter's life?" Sally asked. "I am awash with it!" snapped Maximillum "that he lives shows the breadth of my magnanimity, were it any other circumstances, I would have had him fed in pieces to his own kind".

"But his punishment is now over" said Sally clearly "he will be freed" "Freed?" cried Maximillum "your judgement is clouded Sally" he said "we do not keep order with sentiment Sonic was forbidden to remove his collar and yet he did so! For however fine a reason!" He glared harder "he will remain in prison! A cautionary tale" "Janosh and the other Nobles will soon arrive" Maximillum continued slowly "your presence is expected!" he said menacingly, he then left the room, leaving Sally alone to think.

Down in the Cells, Sonic was still recovering from his torture earlier, he looked up at the red echidna, "I saw what you did out there" he said "very brave, for a Mortal Mobian" the echidna whose name was Knuckles walked over and sat next to the bars near Sonic.

"Have you come across them before?" asked Sonic "only in stories" said Knuckles, "were you not afraid of them?" asked Sonic "yes" said Knuckles "but I wanted to live" "are you afraid of me?" asked Sonic. The echidna hesitated then answered "Yes" "well do not be" said Sonic "I will not bite...much"

Knuckles chuckled, Sonic chuckled along with him, "Are you like them?" he asked "No" said Sonic "a Lycan yes, but not like them, those you fought with tonight were animals, werewolves, purebloods, if you will, no trace of human left, savage, mindless beasts, as it has been told" "But I saw you" said Knuckles "they obeyed you" "yes" said Sonic "yes they did"

Just then they heard someone coming into the dungeons, the prisoners looked out the cell doors to see Sally walk down towards Sonic's cell. "Hey!" she called into Sonic's cell. Sonic turned and ran to the door of his cell grasping her fingers through the bars. "Oh, you shouldn't be here!" said Sonic. "I had to!" said Sally "my love I'm sorry, your back"

"No, no, I'm alright" said Sonic, but in fact his back was still very painful from the flogging, "this is my fault" said Sally "if I had not gone out..." "Then you wouldn't be who you are!" said Sonic affectionately, he reached through and stroked Sally's face "this is not your fault"

"I cannot remain here, I have to leave this place!" said Sonic, "my father will be watching you now more than ever" said Sally in a worried voice "What about the Death Dealers?" asked Sonic "Are there none that you can trust?" "Unfortunately, their loyalty to my father is greater than their loyalty to me" said Sally.

Sonic then remembered the way Antoine had looked at him earlier "Antoine" he said "Antoine cannot be trusted!" said Sally "No!" said Sonic "Antoine, he knows about us!" Sally gasped in horror; they then heard the sound of the guards walking around in the dungeon.

"How?" she asked in a panic "I have no idea" said Sonic "but if he still has not told your father, then that must mean he wants something, Sally, find out what it is!" Sally nodded then quickly left the dungeon. Sonic watched her go nervously hoping Antoine had not told Maximillum anything.

Sally left the dungeon then went to the Council Chamber, she knew her presence was expected and she was aware her father meant it that he wasn't going to take any more absences from her.

She entered the chamber and stood next to her father, "bring them in" said Maximillum giving the order to let the Mobian Nobles into the chamber, the doormen opened the doors of the chamber and let in the Mobian nobles. In walked a group of dogs carrying heavy wooden chests. They carried to chests up to Maximillum's seat and set them down.

Sally looked across to Antoine, hoping to talk to him later; he just stood there next to Maximillum acting as if he knew nothing about her and Sonic's love affair. The dogs carrying the chests then opened them revealing some shiny silver coins. "Janosh" said Maximillum, the leader, a collie dog looked up and stepped forward.

"Do you not own the largest mine in these lands?" asked Maximillum. "It has been overrun my lord" said the collie "our workers infected, turned to beasts", "most unfortunate" said Maximillum in an uncaring voice "and costly, I think half the rights to your mine should cover the expense of our assistance"

"What assistance?" asked the collie, "we have all seen the fires on the way here" he said "we have learned of the deaths of Baron Covasha and his family, the wolves are at your door as well, so why should I pay tribute when you cannot so much as protect your own house?"

Maximillum was looking more and more angry, but the collie went on "You have bled me dry already! We have all heard the stories! Look into his eyes! They are true!" Maximillum's eyes glowed more in fury "this place is cursed!" shouted the collie "they are no more human! Than the devils that invade our lands!"

That did it for Maximillum, quick as a flash he flew off his seat and grabbed the collie by the throat "If devils you call us, rest assured, better the devil you know!" Maximillum snarled. "Unhand me!" choked the Collie struggling to breathe "certainly" said Maximillum menacingly.

Then with his vampire strength, Maximillum threw the collie into the wall so hard it broke the wall killing the Mobian instantly. The other mortal Mobians stepped back in fear at what they witnessed. Maximillum then stepped up "would anyone else like to be heard?" he asked, the Mobians stepped back more in terror.

**Looks like Antoine is after something, but what? **

**Wow, Max is pretty nasty! **

**Hope you liked it! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Back down in the dungeons, the jailers began to hand food to the Lycan prisoners, "Toss it here! Bring food to these filthy mongrels!" said one of them. He then handed the food to the prisoners through the bars.

"Here you go" he said "eat it up like dogs!" they then walked away laughing, as they brought in the food Sonic watched with anger in his heart at the way the vampires treated the prisoners. In the cell next to him, the guards put in a bowl of food and the prisoners were so hungry they began to fight over it.

As they fought, the guards laughed at them "like dogs!" said Nack who was with them, as the prisoners fought to get their share of the food, the guards watched and laughed some more then they began to leave. Sonic watched them as they began to leave; once they were out of sight he ran up to the cell next to him and grabbed a prisoner around his neck, holding him against the bars.

"We are not animals!" Sonic snarled furiously, he then dropped the prisoner who began gasping then stood in the middle of his cell "Is this what you want?" he asked angrily "to be their entertainment? Their playthings? The other prisoners turned to look at him "their pets?" he shouted.

The whole dungeon went quiet as they listened to Sonic "cowering beneath the whip" Sonic went on, as he spoke, Knuckles held onto the bars of his cage and listened to Sonic talk "And then fighting amongst ourselves" shouted Sonic "IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT?" Sonic yelled loudly.

The whole dungeon watched and listened "I have lived by their rules my entire life" said Sonic, "I've protected them, envied them and for what? To be treated like an animal" he then shouted again "WE ARE NOT ANIMALS! WE DO HAVE A CHOICE! WE CAN CHOOSE TO BE MORE THAN THIS!" he then raised his arms up "WE CAN BE SLAVES...OR WE CAN BE LYCANS!"

Meanwhile, in the Council Chamber, the guards picked up the body of the dead collie and were dragging it outside. Maximillum turned to Sally. "Morning is upon us my child; it is time we left this wretched night behind"

"Gladly" said Sally, "there are some difficult decisions ahead" said Maximillum "I would like your help with one of them" "of course father" said Sally. "With Sonic gone" said Maximillum "we must promote another Lycan in his place" Sally's face fell. "Gone?" she asked.

"Monkey Khan thinks we will stir the others" said Maximillum "we must remove him" "that will be difficult" said Sally "he has been with us for so long" she said walking away from her father. "Perhaps Geoffrey or Ash Mongoose" she said "they would be...trustworthy" "Excellent Suggestions" said Maximillum "I will consider them strongly"

Later, up in her room, Sally looked at a pendent she had in her hands; she remembered it as a gift given to her by her father when she was a little girl. He had told her, after giving it to her "You my child are the most precious thing in my heart"

As she looked at her pendent, she began to think about how Antoine had known about her and Sonic's love affair, he had to confront him. She was sure Antoine wanted something if he had not told her father; she knew he might try and blackmail her, but because Sonic had told her, she decided to confront him before he had the chance.

Meanwhile Antoine was in his chambers reading some papers, he had been there for a while minding his own business. He looked up to turn around but before he could do anything else, he suddenly was grabbed from behind and thrown against the wall by Sally.

Sally pinned him to the wall and held a knife to his throat, "What have you told my father?" she demanded. Antoine said nothing at first due to being so alarmed at being grabbed and having a knife held to his throat. "Shit!" he thought. "What have you told him?" Sally asked him again with a slight snarl her fangs visible. "Nothing!" choked Antoine. "Why?" asked Sally "Why what?" asked Antoine choked again.

"Why have you told him nothing?" asked Sally, she pushed the knife further against Antoine's throat showing she meant business, "Would your father..." croaked Antoine "Welcome the man who brought him news that his beloved daughter was consorting with a Lycan?"

Sally scowled, yet she brought the knife away from Antoine's throat, Antoine gasped a little with relief that she hadn't slit his throat on the spot. "He isn't well known for his gratitude" he said. He stepped away from the wall and started to walk away from Sally who still held her knife up towards him. "And I am not yet in a position to use this for my benefit" he continued.

Sally stared at him cocking her head on one side, "What sort of benefit?" she asked suspiciously. "There are twelve Council Seats" said Antoine "and we don't die often" said Sally with a slight smirk, because of course being Vampires they never died unless if they were killed.

"Sadly no" said Antoine softly, "so...what if I gave up my seat at Council?" asked Sally "Simply left it to you?" "Why would you do that?" asked Antoine. "Can you keep a secret?" asked Sally looking deep into Antoine's eyes. Antoine smirked and started to come towards Sally, but she pointed her knife at his chest threatening to jab it into his heart. "I will need something in return" said Sally.

**The Rebellion is starting! **

**Looks like Antoine is willing to help Sally and Sonic if he wants a seat on the Council. **

**More to follow!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Later, Sonic was brought from the dungeons to a secret room in the castle, when he was brought up he had no idea why he was brought there. His questions were soon answered when Antoine entered the room with a hooded figure.

"Two minutes" he said seriously "any longer is too risky" Sonic was still confused until the hooded figure came towards him and took off her hood, Revealing to be Sally. As she took off her hood, Antoine shut the door. "I'm sorry" she whispered "there was no other way"

She ran up and embraced her lover close, Sonic held her tightly, he had missed her so much, "So Antoine?" he asked. "You were right!" said Sally "he will help us in exchange for a seat on the Council!" "Your father knows nothing?" asked Sonic "I'm sure of it" said Sally. Sonic embraced Sally again "Oh Sally" he said happily "This can work!" "Sonic, it has too!" said Sally.

"I think some of the others will come with me!" said Sonic "Espio the Chameleon and Mighty the Armadillo, the Echidna Knuckles..." "My love" said Sally, "I'm certain I can..." said Sonic "Sonic there is not time!" cried Sally "My father will have you killed tomorrow after the Mobians are turned! You must leave at sunrise!"

Sonic looked shocked "And you?" he asked, "the important thing is that you stay alive!" said Sally "the best chance you have is when Max and the Death Dealers sleep! I will be safely at my father's side when you go" as she spoke, Antoine appeared through the door. "Hurry!" he panicked.

Sally turned to Sonic again "If this plan works" she said "I will meet you in three days time after the sun sets! There's a clearing by the river I will meet you there!" she kissed Sonic passionately then quickly turned for the door pulling her hood over her head again. "And if it doesn't?" asked Sonic. "I will meet you at the clearing!" said Sally she then quickly left the room with Antoine then a vampire solider came in to escort Sonic back to the dungeon.

Back in the dungeon, Sonic watched as the the Vampires soldiers unlocked the doors for the Mobian Prisoners to be taken to the Lycans to be infected with the same curse. He saw the purple weasel Nack open the door of the cell next to his "Get out!" he barked. Sonic saw Knuckles walk out of his cell with the other Mobians.

"Be brave Knuckles" he said, Knuckles looked at him then followed the other Mobians out of the cells. Sonic stood there for a while then he heard Antoine call above his cell. "You know what your problem is?" Sonic looked up and saw Antoine kneeling on the floor above the bars of his floor cell.

"You don't understand the order of things" he said. "Things change" said Sonic, "be ready when they do" said Antoine, he then tossed something down to Sonic which he caught, Sonic looked in his hand and saw it was the key to remove his collar. "Consider it a parting gift" said Antoine, he then looked around making sure no-one was watching and left the dungeon.

Meanwhile, Knuckles and the other Mobians were being lead to where the Lycans were going to infect them, as they walked into the area, Knuckles cried out in fear as he saw the giant monstrous Lycans growling and snarling as they were about to be given the Mobians to infect.

Knuckles then got grabbed and was dragged to the Lycans, the other Mobians screamed as they were thrown to the Lycans and the Lycans gnawed into them. Knuckles continued to struggle, making other soldiers run up to try and restrain him. "Wait!" called Maximillum who was watching with Antoine.

He walked up to the struggling Echidna and stood before him, "Do you not realise this is a gift I am giving you?" he growled, "It's a curse!" shouted Knuckles struggling more against the Vampire soldiers, but he was thrown to the Lycans screaming and the Lycan gnawed into him, giving him the Lycan curse.

Meanwhile, Sonic sat in his cell waiting for the Mobians to return to their cells, he was talking to Espio and Mighty in the next cell when he heard Knuckles and the other Mobians return to their cell.

"What have they done to us!" cried one Mobian "you'll find out soon enough!" said Espio from his cell. Knuckles walked over to the bars of his cage to talk to Sonic "They turned us into...like you?" he asked. "Yes" said Sonic "why?" asked Knuckles. "He wants to use you for his own protection" said Sonic.

"I will die first!" growled Knuckles. Sonic walked over to Knuckles "Well.." he said "that may not happen" said Sonic "The time has come! At sunrise, I leave this place! Anyone willing to take the risk may follow me!" he looked towards Espio who nodded showing he was willing to follow Sonic to freedom even if it cost him his life. Sonic turned back to Knuckles "there is a new life waiting beyond these walls my friend!" he said "and you can be a part of it! One of us! Or stay and serve them!"

**Looks like Sonic's got a plan and will the other Lycans follow him? Find out in the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Much later, Nack the weasel went down to the dungeons to check on the new Lycans, "new dogs today" he barked, "let's see how they look" "you've come too late!" called one prisoner in the cell "he's already gone!"

Nack looked confused, then ran to the next cell where Sonic was, when he looked in, he saw a collar on the floor, he then looked up, only to come face to face with the terrifying sight of Sonic as a Lycan snarling and growling! Nack screamed but Lycan Sonic grabbed him and before the eyes of the other Lycan prisoners, he bit Nack and ripped out his throat killing him!

Nack screamed and struggled, but he was no match for the Lycan form of Sonic who continued to butcher him. Nack struggled and screamed until he finally moved no more. After the vampire weasel was killed the Lycan Sonic began to change back to his normal Mobian form.

Sonic still had blood on his mouth but he was ready to break out of his slavery life and onto freedom, taking the other prisoners with him! Knuckles watched on with admiration and Sonic shouted "ARE YOU WITH ME!" all the prisoners cheered. They were ready to fight for Lycan Freedom!

Soon all through the dungeon, the Lycans swapped the keys that Sonic had taken from Nack's dead body and were starting to release themselves from their shackles. As soon as they were free, Sonic told them to stick together and be ready to face any Vampire guards that came to fight.

The Lycans all stuck together and Sonic lead the way out of the dungeon, as he did, Vampire soldiers began to come and stop the prison break. The Vampire soldiers had their swords, but the Lycans had their strength and they were able to fight them off easily. Sonic Espio and Mighty managed to fight off two of the guards and steal their keys.

"Espio!" shouted Sonic "Mighty! Free the others! The rest of you come with me!" immediately, Espio and Mighty began to free the others with the keys they took from the fallen guards. "Freedom is yours!" shouted Espio as he freed the rest of the Lycan prisoners "Move!"

As soon as they were freed they followed Sonic through the dungeons, Sonic encouraged them to keep following him, as soon as they got to the Courtyard, Sonic stopped them and looked around to see if the coast was clear. He could see there were some Vampire soldiers walking around but he thought if they were quiet, they could slip past unseen.

He began to tell the others to go on quietly, Knuckles went first, followed by Espio and Mighty and the other Lycans, it all went smoothly at first, but then one Lycan tripped over some buckets making a loud noise. "Fuck!" thought Sonic, he knew if the Vampires heard that, they would come and investigate.

"All right" he said determinedly pushing the others in front of him and running behind them "Move! Run! Run! Run!" they then ran a little further though the tunnels to get outside, Sonic ran on ahead to lead the way "Keep moving!" he commanded. But as they ran a long spear came through the wall impaling some Lycans against the wall!

Sonic was horrified to realise that the vampires had discovered them escaping, he then began to scream "Keep moving, keep moving!" as more long spears appeared through the walls causing the Lycans to duck and dive to the floor in their bid to escape, even though more and more spears appeared the Lycans kept moving.

Outside, the Vampires kept firing spears from giant crossbows hoping to stop the Lycans escaping, as they did, some Lycans were unlucky to get killed by the spears as they came though. Meanwhile, Death Dealers chased after Sonic and the other Lycans hoping to catch up to them.

The vampires then aimed their crossbows at a spot where prisoners were escaping, and began firing into one spot, their plan was to trap the other Lycans preventing them from going any further down the corridors. As the spears blocked the other prisoners's path, Knuckles turned back to try and help them, but Sonic ran back and pulled him away, knowing they could not be saved.

"Knuckles!" he cried pulling the echidna back "there is nothing you can do!" . As Knuckles ran with the others, Sonic grabbed the hand of a prisoner and shouted "I will come back! I promise you!" "No!" the prisoners screamed in fear as Sonic turned away with the other Lycans.

Meanwhile three soldiers ran into the Council Chambers to find Maximillum "My Lord!" he called, running over to the elder Vampire "My Lord! Sonic is escaping!" Maximillum glared then raced out of the Chamber to go after Sonic.

Back in the corridors, Sonic ran ahead and saw a wooden door with sunlight filtering through, as he ran closer some Vampire Soldiers stood in his path, but Sonic ran towards them and pushed them outside into the sunlight.

Knuckles, Espio, Mighty and other Lycans raced after him and jumped out following their leader. Meanwhile the Vampire soldiers who Sonic knocked of the window burned up and turned to ash as the sunlight burned them alive! Sonic meanwhile landed on the ground and turned to the other Lycans "To the forest!" he shouted "GO! GO!" the others obeyed and began to run out towards the forest.

Sonic then turned to another opening in the castle and saw Maximillum standing there glaring at him, Sonic then saw the sun rise higher and higher to where Maximillum was standing, then the sun began to burn him. A soldier that was with him tried to pull him back in, "My Lord" he said.

Maximillum continued to glare at Sonic as the sun burnt his hands and face, he gave Sonic a glare as if to say 'This-Isn't-Over' then stepped back into the shadows, his face and hands smoking where the sun had burnt him. Sonic stared at where he had disappeared then spirited to the forest to meet the other escaped Lycans.

**Sonic and some of the Lycans have escaped! But there are others still trapped! **

**And Maximillum's furious! Enjoy! More to fillow soon!**

**P.S. Note to one reviewer TheEndOfTheWorld19 I would love to read your story, but I can't click on your username so can you send me a link to your fanfiction website so I can read your story?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Maximillum went back to the dungeons and stood in Sonic's old cell where Nack lay dead and bleeding, meanwhile the Vampires were returning the prisoners who did not escape with Sonic back to their cells.

"Are all these accounted for?" asked one guard "Each and every one" said another who shoved the last Lycan down the steps to the cells. Maximillum picked up the collar Sonic had worn around his neck, after studying it he turned to Antoine who was helping count the prisoners.

"Antoine!" Maximillum barked, "Yes my Lord" said Antoine, walking over to Maximillum, "Where is the key I gave you for this?" asked Maximillum holding up Sonic's collar. Antoine looked at the collar then pretended to look bewildered. "I locked it in the armoury myself" he said.

How then" said Maximillum menacingly "Is this open?" "I have no idea" said Antoine. "I think I have!" snarled Maximillum, the fury in his eyes was so terrifying, Antoine began to feel nervous wondering if he knew that Antoine had helped Sonic escape. "KILL HIM!" Maximillum barked to a Vampire solider who drew his sword. "NO!" cried Antoine "Please!".

Maximillum stared at Antoine then stopped the soldier who held up his sword "Check the armoury" said Antoine "there has to be an explanation" "Show me!" growled Maximillum. Antoine obliged then began to lead the way to the Armoury to show Maximillum he was not lying.

In the forest, Sonic had caught up with the other escaped Lycans who were waiting for him. Espio was using the key Antoine gave Sonic to remove his collar "I've never been outside the walls" he said. "Well" said Sonic "Enjoy it while you can Espio because soon enough we're gonna have to fight our way back in! We did not all make it out and I will not leave our brothers to rot back there!"

The other Lycans stood up and looked at Sonic "We humiliated Max" said Sonic "It is they who will pay the cost!" "But we were lucky to make it out alive!" said Mighty "there is but a handful of us! We have no weapons!" "True" said Sonic "For now" he then turned to Knuckles.

"The Noble who brought you here" he asked "can you lead us back to his estate?" Knuckles nodded "Yes" he said "Good" said Sonic "Come on, Come on!" he then lead all the Lycans deep into the forest to travel back to the Nobles estate to pick up weapons and other supplies they would need.

Back in the castle, Antoine had taken Maximillum to the Armoury to find the key that unlocked Sonic's collar. Antoine ran over to a table where arrows and other weapons were and began to search for the key. "It has to be here" he said in a panicky voice.

Maximillum walked up behind him as he searched frantically "It has to be here!" croaked Antoine. Just as he thought if he did not find it, Maximillum would kill him on the spot, he found it and held it up before the elder Vampire with a shaky hand. "Here" he said triumphantly.

Maximillum stared at the key for a long time then looked at Antoine "He must have made another one" he said, his voice softened as he looked at Antoine "I never doubted you" he said. He then left the armoury and Antoine breathed a sigh of relief, he was safe from suspicion.

Back in the forest, Sonic stood with the other Lycans, they had found weapons and supplies from the Nobles estate and Sonic was ready to go back to the Vampire's castle to free the other Lycans.

"Now I have no wish to remove one shackle from around your necks!" he called out to the other Lycans "only to replace it with one of my own! You have a choice! You can run and hide or you can stay and fight!" the Lycans watched him with admiration "Any mobian who fights with me shall have his freedom!" shouted Sonic "and if he wishes it...immortality!"

For the rest of the day, the Lycans set up camp in the forest, they built fires and prepared themselves if danger should approach. Sonic stood with Knuckles as the other Lycans settled down around them. "There are other estates to the west of here" said Knuckles. "I want you to go there" said Sonic "see how many Mobians will join us, I will meet you back here in two days time" Knuckles nodded then watched as Sonic left the area.

In the castle, Maximillum was searching Sonic's old blacksmith post looking for evidence of another key Sonic had forged to remove his collar, as he walked around, he stepped on something that made a loud clang. He looked down and saw the grating from the passages below was not on properly, he frowned as his suspicions arose.

In the forest the sun had gone down and Sonic was out in the forest, as he searched he heard loud growls, he then saw a cave ahead of him, cool as ice, he stepped into the cave, as he did, he saw many werewolves standing on the many rocks marking their territory. He walked a little further in and the werewolves saw him, Sonic stood very still as he saw one out of the corner of his eye he saw one come up and growl right near his face.

Back at the camp, the other Lycans heard the growls and roars of the werewolves. Maximillum also heard the growls and glared as he looked into the distance to where Sonic was hiding with the other escaped Lycans in the forest. In the cave, Sonic was standing before the werewolves as they stood before him, respecting him and not laying a claw on him, they obviously knew he was not mortal and were able to listen to him.

**So Sonic's looking for other warriors to join him, and Maximillium's getting suspicious! What's gonna happen next? Find out in the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Meanwhile, Sally had gone into her bedroom, she walked through the doors and over to her dressing table where she began to light some candles, as she did, she felt a presence in the room.

She turned to her bed and saw Maximillum standing there staring at her, "father!" she cried out in alarm. "Did I startle you?" said Maximillum softly "I'm sorry" "no" said Sally shaking her head "you did not" Maximillum then walked over to his daughter then over to the bedroom window. "It occurs to me" he said "that I have been thoughtless"

Sally frowned at her father "So deep have I been in my own anguish at Sonic's betrayal, I gave no thought to your feelings" "My feelings?" questioned Sally. "They worm their way into our lives" said Maximillum "and we forget the travesty of their birth, I myself had tenderness towards Lucian, he could have been anything, a Death Dealer perhaps"

"Yes..." said Sally softly "perhaps", Maximillum then spoke again "But he was not as we are, was he?" he paused, "Did you help him escape?" Sally looked appalled "Help him?" she exclaimed "of course not!" Maximillum turned to his daughter and glared, Sally felt her throat tighten with fear.

"Are you lying to me?" Maximillum asked with a slight snarl in his voice. Sally shook her head "There are many things that I have done against your will" she said looking into Maximillum's eyes "but he is a Lycan!" Maximillum stepped up to his daughter and pushed her hair aside.

"I'm sorry my dear" he said softly, he kissed her forehead "but you leave me no choice" he then stepped behind Sally not taking his eyes off her, and before Sally could realise what was going on, Maximillum opened his mouth and his fangs grew long. He then clamped his fangs into her neck and began to suck her blood.

As he drank her blood he began to see her memories, as all the memories she had was carried in her blood. He could see the memories of her as a child, her training in combat as an adult, her watching young Sonic train, then he saw her interacting with him then making love to him. Maximillum pulled away snarling and furious.

He then turned to Sally, "Father please...!" Sally tried to reason with him, but Maximillum slapped her across the face making her fall on the bed. He then jumped on her and grabbed her throat. "I wanted to believe your lies thought I knew it could not be true!" he said "Not my own daughter! HOW COULD YOU?"

"Father!" Sally begged "I love him!" the look Maximillum gave her was so angry Sally was almost gripped by panic, he looked so frightening with blood running from his mouth and his eyes wide with fury. He pulled away from her and stood there snarling and furious.

"YOU HAVE BETRAYED ME!" he shouted "TO BE WITH AN ANIMAL!" he then began to storm from the room "I LOVED YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING!" he screamed. Sally lay on the bed breathless. She was so scared, her father had now found out the truth through the blood that ran in her veins and now she was terrified what he would do to her.

As Maximillum left she heard him shout "She does not leave this room!" a soldier then pulled the door closed and locked the door. Sally then shakily sat up and looked towards the window wondering if Sonic would begin to wonder why she did not come to meet him like she promised.

In the forest, the Lycans were setting up their camp after looting the Noble's Estate of weapons and new recruits they were now hiding in the forest waiting for the next commands from Sonic. Some Lycans were worried about some who had gone off one another mission to recruit other slaves in the nearby estates and had tried to leave but Mighty who was roasting some rabbit meat over a fire told them "No, you're under orders to wait"

The Lycans sat down again and waited silently. "At this rate, we'll have enough men by the end of the week" continued Mighty. He then looked up to see Sonic walking towards them. "Has there been any sign of Sally?" he asked in a worried voice. "Nothing" said Knuckles. "She should have been here by now" said Sonic. "With respect Sonic" said Espio "I do not see the wisdom in waiting for her! She is not one of us!" "Have you forgotten she is the one who set us free?" snapped Sonic "But she is a Vampire!" protested Espio "if she has deceived you she could lead them here!"

Sonic snarled and grabbed Espio by the throat, then held him up against a tree, the way the Lycan Chameleon had spoken ill of Sally was making him boil up in anger. "Death Dealers will undoubtedly be on the hunt!" growled Sonic, "and they will eventually find us! But not by her doing!" he then let go of Espio who gasped and held his neck.

Sonic then simmered down "I trust Sally with my life" he said "And as long as I'm in command so shall you!" Espio got his breath back and watched as Sonic walked away, Mighty who was still sitting by a fire roasting a dead rabbit looked up and said "Told you not to say anything!"

Back at the castle, Maximillum stormed furiously into the Council chambers, as he stormed in the other Council members watched him in shock seeing his menacing walk and look on his face. Mina then turned to him "Sonic has sacked two estates in Brashov my lord and made off with the contents of their armouries! The slaves have joined his ranks!"

Monkey Khan then cut in "Freedom is as much a disease as the Pure Blood Werewolves! You need to bring your pet back!" "Thank you Monkey Khan" said Maximillum walking over to his throne, "the obvious escaped me!" he then turned and sat on his throne. "I do not need to lift a finger! Sonic will return of his own free will!" Monkey Khan looked confused. Maximillum then smirked "I have something he wants!"

**Oh no! Sally's been found out!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Back in the forest, Sonic had been waiting in the clearing with the other Lycans waiting for Sally when he heard the sound of a horse galloping towards the clearing, his spirits rose when he thought it must be Sally.

"My lady!" he thought, he walked out from behind a tree and walked out to hear the sound of the hooves was coming from, the other Lycans also stood when they heard the sound of the horse galloping over. Sonic walked over to the sound and saw a hooded figure riding a horse trot over.

He was full of joy but it soon faded when he saw the figure remove her hood and it revealed to be Sally's handmaiden Bunnie, "Bunnie!" Sonic cried fearing the worst "What is it where is she?" "Sally has been arrested" said Bunnie in a voice that sounded upset and angry at the same time.

"He knows about the two of you!" Bunnie continued. Sonic was horrified, "Oh God no!" he thought "Sally!" "He will kill her!" he said, Bunnie nodded, the look of fury and heartbreak on her face "I thought you should know!" she said venomously before turning her horse around to gallop back to the castle leaving Sonic looking shocked and terrified for Sally's safety.

Back at the castle, Maximillum sat on his throne in the Council chamber sipping a large goblet of blood, he looked towards the doors as they opened and a Death Dealer came walking in.

Maximillum looked at him, the death Dealer had been watching to see if Sonic was returning for Sally, he had planned for Sonic to come back to the castle to find Sally and free her so he could trap Lucian and kill him. "Nothing Yet my Lord" said the Death Dealer, Maximillum frowned but he nodded thinking "Soon...he will come...soon!"

In the forest, Sonic was preparing himself to go back to the castle to free Sally and take her with him with the other Lycans, just as Maximillum had hoped he would. As he prepared himself with swords Knuckles walked up behind him.

"It is a trap! You know that!" he said "I will not let her die alone!" said Sonic. "They followed you here Sonic!" said Knuckles "If you go! We will lose them!" "Let me tell you a secret my friend!" said Sonic "They thought they followed me, what they truly followed was the idea of being free! That's what brought them here!"

He then turned to Knuckles "Now, you can hold them together until I get back! And lead them if I do not!" so saying he began to run through the forest to get back to the castle to free his lover, he knew the Death Dealers were waiting for him but he didn't care, he wanted to get back to the castle and free Sally no matter what the cost.

Back in the castle, Maximillum was sitting on his throne waiting for Sonic to return, he knew he would return, if he was in love with Sally, he would not hesitate to come back to the castle in risk putting himself in Death's path to bring Sally with him.

But what he did not know was that Sonic was clever and knew all the secret passages around the castle, including how to sneak past the guards to get to Sally's room without being seen or detected. Sonic crept along, slinking past the guards and keeping as quiet as he could until he got to Sally's room, where there were two Vampire guards at the door.

Sonic thought carefully, then made a noise to distract them, on hearing the noise, one went to investigate whilst the other stayed at the door. The guard who went to investigate went around the corner and looked around, but he could not see anything. As he started to walk back, a sword blade slit his throat instantly killing him.

Inside her room, Sally could hear the two guards get massacred, and she wondered what was going on. Her queries were answered when Sonic pushed open the doors and walked in. Sally jumped off the bed and ran over to him. Sonic embraced her tightly "are you alright?" he asked "Yes" said Sally relieved to see him and glad to know he had not believed she had abandoned him.

"But Sonic!" she cried "you were free!" "Not without you" said Sonic, his ears pricked up "we have to go now!" he said, leading her out of her room to escape. Meanwhile other vampire guards and Death Dealers had heard the soldiers guarding Sally's room get killed and had come to investigate they soon realised that Sally had escaped and went off in search for her.

Meanwhile, Sally and Sonic had managed to get to the courtyard and had killed the Vampire Guards, then Sonic found the grid in the ground to the secret passage leading them to the forest. Sonic lifted the grate and they both jumped in and began to run through the passages to find their way to freedom.

**Sonic went back for Sally! But will they make it out alive or will the Death Dealers get to them first? Find out in the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Meanwhile, the death dealer who had discovered Sally had escaped had rushed to the Council Room to inform Maximillum, "My Lord!" he said breathlessly "Your daughter has escaped!" Maximillum scoffed, as he knew it would happen "of course she has" he said.

Down in the passages, Sonic and Sally kept on running until they heard one of the other grids above opening, Sonic stopped and looked up and saw some barrels of gunpowder get thrown in followed by flaming torches! He soon realised that Maximillum must have gotten wind of their escape via the passage and was ordering the Death Dealers to make sure they were trapped!

Sonic quickly turned around, "this way!" he shouted leading Sally off down another way. He led Sally down another way, but that too was soon blocked by gunpowder and other flaming torch. As Sonic had predicted, because Maximillum had found out about the passage after finding it in Sonic's Blacksmith Area, he knew Sonic and Sally were trying to escape via there.

Down in the passages, Sonic and Sally ran down the many passages but they kept getting blocked by the Death Dealers throwing Gunpowder and flaming torches down the holes. Soon the couple realised there was no escape and they only had one choice, to fight for their freedom!

Sonic stood below a grid hole and looked up then looked at Sally who nodded, showing she was ready. Sonic then took a deep breath and jumped up out of the hole. Lighting struck and rain began to fall as he leapt from the hole. The Death Dealers jumped back as they saw Sonic land behind them and draw his swords yelling. The Death Dealers ran at him but Sonic cut them down easily.

"NOW!" he shouted to Sally who also leapt out of the hole and began fighting the Death Dealers, she leapt around and swung her swords as she fought, cutting down the Death Dealers who tried to bring her down. Sonic fought bravely but soon there were over ten Death Dealers who surrounded him and began punching him in the face catching him off guard.

Sally meanwhile had brought down the other Death Dealers then turned to fight what she thought was another, but it turned out to be Maximillum who slapped her in the face, shocking her for a moment. But Sally soon recovered and raised her sword to him. "HOW DARE YOU RAISE YOUR HAND TO ME?" Maximillum screamed at his daughter.

As he shouted, Sally saw the Death Dealers who had overpowered Sonic had him defeated and were raising crossbows to his head. "I do not want this!" said Sally "I am your father!" shouted Maximillum. Sally gritted her teeth then began to fight Maximillum, if it meant freedom she had to fight her own father even if she did not want to.

They fought fiercely, clashing swords then Maximillum jumped onto some stone steps so he had the higher ground, Sally then jumped up after him and they continued to fight. As she clashed her sword with her father's he blocked her blow. "Do you think you can defeat me?" he snarled "I don't want to defeat you!" shouted Sally.

Maximillum then pulled her sword away and slapped her in the face sending her flying onto the stone steps, but she kicked him back before he could strike her again. Sonic as he was held back by the other Vampire soldiers watched as his lover and Maximillum fought each other.

Sally then leapt over Maximillum's head and landed on the other side, she picked up her sword he had knocked away and began to fight him again, after a while she managed to knock his sword away and held her sword to him holding him back. Maximillum snarled at her in fury.

"Killing me won't save your precious Lycan!" he spat, "Please call off your men!" pleaded Sally "For the sake of your grandchild!" as she spoke those words, both Maximillum and Sonic stared in shock and horror. Sally then grabbed Maximillum's hand and placed it on her belly. Maximillum started to hyperventilate in horror and fury, "A miracle father!" cried Sally, "A union of the bloodlines!"

Maximillum pulled his hand away from Sally's stomach in disgust, and looked up at Sally again; his fury was so great it was too much! "I curse the day your mother gave her life to bring you into this world!" he shouted "that thing inside you!" he pointed to her stomach "is a monstrosity!"

So saying he pulled a dagger from his belt then jumped up, knocked the sword from her hand and grabbed her pulling the dagger to her throat. "SALLY!" shouted Sonic trying to go and help her but the Death Dealers held him back. One struck him making him fall. "This is over!" shouted Maximillum "Remove him!"

The Death Dealers then began to remove Sonic from the courtyard and take him to the dungeons. Maximillum then turned to Sally, "Do you understand what you have done?" he snarled as he held her to him still with the knife to her throat. "This night was not about you! It was about him! I could have given Sonic to the Council and they need never have known of you indiscretion, but after this! NEVER!"

As Sonic was dragged to the Dungeons, Sally watched him as tears fell from her eyes, knowing both him and her faced death for their crimes. "NO!" shouted Sonic as he was dragged to the dungeons "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**No! The attempt to escape has failed, and now both Sally and Sonic have been arrested and dragged to the dungeons, what will happen next? Find out in the next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Later, down in the dungeons, both Sonic and Sally were being held in the cells awaiting their fate. Sonic was staring at the floor with sadness as Sally sat against the bars of her own cell looking at him.

"If I had not left" Sonic said "None of this would have happened" Sally then looked at him, then said "Then you would not be who you are" Sonic looked up at her "you were right" she said "no-one should live a life like this, the others are free because of you" Sonic looked away but Sally continued to talk.

"Things are forever changed because of what you have done" "But I have failed you!" said Sonic "No!" said Sally "Sonic, my love, you have not failed me, the choices I made have lead me here, not you" there was a pause, then Sally spoke again. "You said yourself there are risks that you were willing to take for me, as was I for you...for us"

Sonic looked at her and managed a weak smile, for it was true, Sally smiled back at him, but then they heard the voice of the guard "Open the door!" the Sally's cell door was opened and she was dragged out, "Get up!" barked the soldier as she dragged her up "NO!" shouted Sonic.

But the guards ignored Sonic and dragged Sally out of the cell, "No!" Sonic shouted again "I'LL KILL YOU! ALL OF YOU!" as he screamed his fangs grew long and his eyes glowed as his Lycan form began to show. But before he could transform a vampire guard shot him in the back with arrows with a serum in to stop him from turning.

Sonic yelled and fell to the ground breathless, he was then dragged out by two other Vampire guards to the Council Chamber to where Sally stood trial. Sally who was standing in the middle of the room in chains saw him and tears came to her eyes seeing him weak and helpless.

Sonic struggled to sit up, as he did, Monkey Khan stood in the middle of the room and began to speak, "The accused has committed high treason against the coven!" he said "she has consorted with animals, she has abetted in their escape..." "I have saved this coven many times over!" interuppted Sally.

"You have killed your own kind!" shouted Monkey Khan "and you've commingled bloodlines! Resulting in the thing germinating within you! Your past glory does not excuse your present guilt! Nor does your station as a Council member!" Monkey Khan then looked around at the other members as he spoke "The Punishment for these crimes is death! How Vote you?"

Sonic looked up in horror as he heard Monkey Khan ask the Council for their verdict, Sally also swallowed hard as she awaited the verdict. Mina was the first to speak "Aye" she said, "Aye!" said another Council member, "Aye" said another. The answer was the same, all saying "Aye" agreeing Sally was guilty of her crimes.

Finally it came to Maximillum to give his verdict, Antoine who was taking notes turned to him, Sonic looked up at him pleadingly, "She's your daughter!" he cried. Maximillum looked at Sally, his anger to his daughter commingling bloodlines was so great, his pride was greater than his love for his own daughter.

Sally looked up at him, hoping to at least find a flicker to compassion behind his cold eyes, "Aye" he said, Sally was shocked, "Take her to the chamber!" ordered Monkey Kahn. "NO!" cried Sonic also horrified at Maximillum agreeing to have his daughter executed, "You cannot do this!" shouted Sonic as the guards dragged him away.

"My Lady, Come with us!" said a guard, walking up to Sally and leading her away "come quietly please!" Sally was so shocked at her own father agreeing to have her put to death she could not cry anymore "MAX!" shouted Sonic and he and Sally were lead away "NO! NO MAX!"

In the Chamber, the soldiers chained Sally to a stake with her arms above her head, just a few feet in front of her, she watched them chain Sonic to the floor, they were going to make Sonic suffer more by watching her die.

But before they would kill Sally, they decided to make her suffer by making her witness the torture of her lover. A soldier walked up behind Sonic with a leather whip ready to begin he torture and Maximillum walked in with Antonie and some of the council members to witness Sonic's punishment.

When everyone was in the room, Maximillum turned to the soldier with the whip and nodded, gesturing him to begin. The soldier swung the whip then began to lash Sonic with it with all his strength. As he did, Sonic screamed in agony "NO!" cried Sally pulling at her chains.

Every time the whip struck, Sonic yelled in pain, Sally tried to fight the tears yet she still pulled at her chains. The soldier continued to hit and strike Sonic until he fell to the stone floor exhausted by the pain, Sally broke down as she saw him suffer. The soldier continued to strike Sonic until Maximillum held up his fingers telling him to stop.

Sally sniffled as she saw Sonic laying there, Maximillum looked at his daughter in anger for a moment, then turned and walked out of the room with the other council members, as he exited the chamber the soldiers closed the heavy wooden doors and the chamber feel silent.

For a long time, Sally looked across to Sonic who lay there exhausted from the torture of the whip, his wrists were black and almost bleeding from when he was pulling against them and his back was stained with blood.

"Sonic" she called, Sonic looked up at her, he winced from the pain in his back and wrists; it broke her heart seeing him there, battered and bruised, and all for falling in love with her. If only they had left the Vampire realm sooner, if only they had escaped before Maximillum had discovered their affair, but it was all too late now.

A tear fell from her eye as she looked across to her tortured love, she was about to speak again when a creaking was heard above her head, she looked up and saw that the ceiling was about to open, to bring the burning sun down on her, to burn her and her baby in her womb to death.

Sonic's throat tightened and his heart beat faster as he knew what was about to happen, he couldn't say goodbye to her, not yet! He didn't know how he could bear it. He pulled at his chains desperately and called to Sally, "no! No Sally!" he cried "Don't. Just...just look at me! Sally!" he began to shout "Sally! Keep your eyes on me! Sally! Look at me!"

Sally looked down at Sonic, more tears streamed from her eyes, she then bit her lip as the noises from above got louder, she was determined to keep Sonic in her vision until she met her fate. Sonic grinded his teeth and he prepared himself for the worst, tears began to form in his eyes.

"I love you..." he whispered staring into her frightened eyes with love and certainty, "and I love you..." whispered Sally, her hands grasping the shackles that held her wrists as she looked into her lover's eyes. The noises above got louder and louder and slivers of light began to show, "your face will not be here when this is over will it?" she sobbed.

Sonic swallowed hard, tears streamed from his eyes as he saw the light about to pour through the cracks in the ceiling, "goodbye my love" whispered Sally, Sonic felt his heart clutch and his stomach flip with terror. He looked up at the cracks again and felt his heart begin to shatter, "no..." he sobbed.

At once the ceiling opened up, pouring light into the room, Sally looked up and stared at the light as it burned into her skin like flame licking paper, Sonic stared in horror as his lover; the mother of his unborn child was burned alive by the sun. Her skin crackled into ash and smoked as the life left her.

Sonic screamed in grief, "NOOOOO!" he screamed "NOOOOOO!" he screamed and screamed in grief and horror as Sally was burned alive before his eyes, his sadness, heartbreak and anger filled his heart and through his body, he could hardly contain his sorrow. He pulled at his chains as if hoping to break through them and embrace her, even though she was a burned charred corpse.

His screams echoed around the castle, even Maximillum who was leaning against a pillar of Sally's bed heard the hedgehog's heartbroken scream, "SALLY!" Sonic sobbed "NOOOO!" he then bowed his head and began to sob, not only for Sally, but their unborn child too. He then collapsed on the stone floor and sobbed, his heart shattered to pieces.

**Poor Sonic...**

**R.I.P Sally Acorn.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Hours later, Sonic lay on the stone cold floor of the chamber in front of the burnt charred corpse that was once Sally, through exhaustion of crying and the pain of losing his beloved he had fallen asleep on the cold floor.

As he lay there, he suddenly heard the doors of the chamber open then saw Maximillum walk in then up to his daughter's charred corpse, he then walked up to it, then reached for the pendent than hung around his dead daughter's neck. Sonic looked up and watched him, his eyes narrowed into slits, they could slay if they could.

Maximillum then pulled the pendent from the corpse's neck, as he looked at it, he was unaware that Sonic had sat up and was glaring at him, he was also unaware that through the open roof where then sun's rays that had burnt Sally alive the full moon was now shining through filling the place with silver moonlight.

Sonic pulled against his chains and began to snarl, Maximillum turned to him still unaware of the moon shining in though the roof. "Fetch my knives!" Maximillum growled "Yes sir" said one of the soldiers. Sonic snarled more, his anger was stronger than ever, he pulled harder against his chains as the moon shone brighter into the room.

As he snarled, the arrows in his back slid out, the serum that stopped him from changing to a Lycan was no longer strong, his anger was stronger than anything! Maximillum turned to see Sonic start to change from his Mobian form to his strong Lycan form. As he did, he broke free from his chains.

Maximillum snarled at him, baring his long fangs, but Sonic knocked him down making him drop Sally's pendant, as he did Vampire soldiers ran into the chamber with swords and knives, but Sonic bounced away grabbing Sally's pendent as he did and leapt for the window smashing the glass and landing expertly into the courtyard.

Lycan Sonic landed in the rainy courtyard and turned to see two vampire soldiers race towards him, but he took them down with his new Lycan strength. Other soldiers began to run into the courtyard when they heard Sonic break out, all armed with swords, crossbows and knives.

One soldier shot at Sonic with a cross bow with an arrow attached to a chain that embedded itself in Lycan Sonic's arm, Sonic roared in agony but he yanked the solider forward sending him flying into a ladder. He then began to climb up the stone steps to the battlements at the front of the castle where he could see the forest.

As the Vampire Soldiers continued to shoot at Sonic, Maximillum along with Antoine ran out of the chamber where Sally's charred body still remained and watched as the soldiers tried to bring Lycan Sonic down. Another soldier shot Sonic in the leg and pulled causing the Lycan hedgehog to fall.

Maximillum and Antoine watched as the Soldiers ran up to bring Sonic down, all armed with swords to wound him enough so Maximillum could finish him off. Sonic was already losing energy from being shot at by the soldiers, yet with all his strength, he climbed to the wall above the battlements and looked out towards the forest.

As he did, a soldier shot him in the back with a crossbow full of serum to bring him out of his Lycan form, making Sonic roar loudly into the air, Maximillum then looked furious and shocked as he watched Sonic roar and howl into the air, he realised that he was roaring so the other Lycans and werewolves would come. Sonic continued to roar, until another solider shot him again with the serum filled crossbows finally bringing him down.

In the distance, Knuckles, Espio, Mighty and all the other Lycans had heard his distress call, but there were others who had heard Sonic, Knuckles could hear growling in the forest and he looked to see that there were purebred werewolves bounding out through the trees and galloping towards the Vampire's Castle to come to Sonic's aid.

Back at the castle, Antoine knew that Sonic had howled for the other free Lycans to come to the castle and he started to get worried, "My Lord" he said, but Maximillum dismissed him and held his head up as if to listen out and sniff the air, he could hear the werewolves coming.

Lying dazed and exhausted on the wall, Sonic lifted his head and heard the sound of the werewolves coming, responding to his call, Sonic looked out towards the forest and he saw what looked like hundreds of werewolves galloping towards the castle, all growling and snarling all thirsting for blood.

Among them Knuckles, Mighty, Espio and the other Lycans ran, all wanting to save the Mobian who had set them free. Sonic smiled weakly as he saw his followers coming to save him. Maximillum then realised the werewolves were showing no mercy and ran back into the castle.

As he did, the other soldiers and the Death Dealers began to arm themselves with weapons ready to fight and protect their castle and coven from the bloodthirsty and savage hounds that were about to storm the castle. Many ran up to the battlements to ready the giant crossbows, as they did, Knuckles and the other Lycans began to change into their Mobian forms ready to fight.

The Vampire Soldiers then began to shoot the crossbows, they managed to take some down, but the savage wolves never stopped or turned back, but they kept coming, not wanting to give up. They soon made it to the wall of the battlements and climbed up it with ease, knocking down the soldiers and killing them as they did.

Soon the courtyard was full of Werewolves and Lycans, killing all and every vampire that stood in their path, the Soldiers and Death Dealers fought, but they were no match for the mighty strong Lycans and Werewolves as they cut them down.

In the Council Chamber, Monkey Khan, Mina and all the other members heard the commotion and tried to escape, Monkey Khan lead the way to the door, "Go go!" he shouted "Quickly go!". They ran to the door but some werewolves blocked their escape.

The whole Council screamed in horror and ran back inside trying desperately to find another way out, but they were easily overpowered by the Werewolves. Soon the whole Council chamber was filled the sounds of werewolves ripping the council members apart.

Meanwhile outside Knuckles leapt over the wall and landed next to Sonic, roaring as he did so ordering the other Lycans to go and fight. He looked at Sonic and saw him laying there exhausted and in agony from the wounds he had received.

He quickly began to remove the arrows from Sonic's back and proceeded to pull out the arrows in Sonic's arm and leg, each time he pulled them out, Sonic groaned and winced loudly. As soon as Knuckles had taken out all the arrows Sonic grabbed his arm and ordered him "Now go free the others! GO!"

Knuckles nodded and with the help of Espio, Mighty and the others, they ran down to the dungeons and began to free all the other Lycan prisoners. Knuckles used his strength and pulled off a cell door, then leaned inside "Follow me!" he ordered, the other prisoners began to follow him.

Knuckles then stopped at another cell and shouted "You want your revenge?" "YEAH!" the prisoners shouted, Knuckles yanked off the cell door then handed the key to release the collars the prisoners wore to prevent them transforming. "It is out there!" shouted Knuckles "Now go!" one prisoner took the key and used it to remove his collar; he then passed it round to the other prisoners who all removed their collars.

Once all the prisoners were free, Knuckles began to lead them all to the courtyard, transforming into his Lycan form as he went, the others copied, all transforming and knocking down soldiers and killing all Vampires that stood in their path.

Meanwhile, Maximillum and some other Dealers were all dressed in their armour and were ready to face the Lycans head on; Antoine was busily trying to pack his entire collections of scrolls that contained Historical documentations and many more. Maximillum ran up and pulled him away.

"We have greater concerns than your precious scrolls!" he shouted, "Go to the elders now!" Antoine snarled yet he obeyed his master and ran out of the room to go to where the two other Vampire Elders Shadow and Blaze were hibernating in their coffins in another part of the castle.

He soon found them at the back of the castle and began to lower them through a rounded passage to the underground moat where a boat was waiting; he very carefully began to lower the large sarcophagi containing the two Vampire Elders to a boat that was waiting below.

Back in the courtyard, the Lycans were massacring the vampires and soon the whole courtyard was littered with the bodies of dead vampires and blood. The Death Dealers placed their helmets on their heads and got ready to join the battle, Maximillum did not put on his helmet, but he lead the Death Dealers to the Courtyard jumping from a high window.

"KILL THE DOGS!" bellowed Maximillum, the other Death Dealers followed his lead and charged towards the Lycans. As he did, Sonic standing in his Mobian form watching the war looked up and saw Maximillum amongst the battle. "Max..." he snarled his anger building up towards the Vampire Elder.

**So the Lycans have risen and the battle begins! Tune in for the confrontation soon!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Maximillum placed his own helmet on his head and began to fight the Lycans with two swords he had on his back. Sonic gritted his teeth and jumped from the wall he had been standing on and ran towards the Vampire Elder, cutting down Death Dealers as he went.

He then strode towards where Maximillum was, as he went through the battle, the Lycans cut down the vampires that fought them, blood flew and hit the ground and the walls, screams of pain and anger filled the air as the battle continued. As he fought, Maximillum looked through the eyeholes of his helmet and saw sonic coming towards him.

Sonic almost got to him, but he was stopped by five Death Dealers, Sonic held up his sword and began to fight them mercilessly, he was determined to get to Maximillum and make him pay for his cruelty to him, his race and for murdering Sally. Sonic fought the Death Dealer then went for Maximillum but then saw a grid in the ground was open.

The Vampire Elder had cowardly gone through the grid and was planning on escaping, he had made his way through the passages and back into the castle, as he went he threw off his armour hoping to find Antoine who was loading the boat with the other elders so he could escape.

Sonic jumped down the grid and began to run after Maximillum, he ran along the many passages hoping to find him. He then ran into the dungeon area, but as he rounded a corner he ducked as two swords slashed above his head. Sonic ducked and took out his own swords, but Maximillum got the upper hand and knocked him backwards making the hedgehog fall down the level below.

"You defiled my daughter!" shouted Maximillum "I LOVED HER!" screamed Sonic, his anger getting stronger and stronger "YOU KILLED HER!" Maximillum shouted back. Maximillum then jumped down and they began to fight more. They both clashed swords and pushed against each other, determined to take the other down.

Maximillum blocked a blow from Sonic, and pushed him against a wall, but Sonic pushed his swords away and leapt onto Maximillum growling, he knocked Maximillum onto his back and began to pound his back into the stone floor. Maximillum snarled, then saw a discarded collar that had been dropped, he grabbed it and smacked Sonic across the face with it.

Sonic recoiled and Maximillum threw him away from him, Maximillum then jumped up and began to run down a rounded passage leading to the moat where he knew Antoine would be with the elders. Sonic saw where he was going and jumped down the passage knocking the Vampire Elder down the steps.

Sonic then jumped in down the passage after him, he grabbed the chains that were hanging from the top of the passage and he and Maximillum began to fight again, clashing their swords against each other. But Maximillum knocked Sonic's sword from his hand making it fall down to the bottom of the passage.

Sonic also almost lost his grip on the chains, but as he grabbed them again to steady himself, the chains that were attached to the ceiling began to pull some bricks free and sunlight began to filter in. Sonic then swung himself onto the steps and Maximillum jumped after him.

Sonic thinking quickly began to pull at the chains trying to let in more sunlight so Maximillum would be burned by the light, as Maximillum swung into the light, he screamed as it began to burn him. Sonic watched as he saw his enemy get burned, he began feel a sliver of satisfaction as Maximillum was going through what Sally went through when she was burnt alive.

Maximillum snarled but Sonic kept swinging towards him and kicked into the light again causing the elder to be burnt again, he then threw some chains at Maximillum and they wrapped around him, as they coiled around him, he dropped his sword. Maximillum looked up at snarled with hate and fury at Sonic.

"I should have crushed you under my heel the day you were born!" he snarled. Sonic picked up Maximillum's sword and snarled at him nodded "yes...you should have" he then lifted the sword and drove it into Maximillum's mouth. "But you didn't..." he ended leaning close enough to whisper in the Vampire's ear.

He then drew the sword out and pushed Maximillum into the water below, Sonic watched as he saw the Cruel Vampire sink beneath the water, Sonic then threw the sword into the water as if it were rubbish along with Maximillum who disappeared from sight in the water.

Sonic then left the area and walked out of a hole in the wall and watched as the dawn broke above the forest, a new day have dawned and the castle was now taken over by the Lycans. All the Vampires had been massacred; it was a new dawn of freedom for the slaves.

They all looked up and saw Sonic appear and called to him "Sonic!" Knuckles, Espio and Mighty also looked up as the Lycans called his name. The Lycans then began to cheer their victory at the Vampires fall and how they had defeated their captors, Sonic looked at them, then looked at the horizon.

"Sonic!" called Knuckles "It is finished!" Sonic looked at Knuckles, then looked back at the sun that was rising above the trees and mountains, it was a new dawn, but it was not the end of the war that had started, he knew that Maximillum was not dead and he would be back, he was a strong vampire.

"No" Sonic said "this is just the beginning" he gasped Sally's pendent in his hand and looked up as the werewolves took over the castle and made it their own. They might have won this battle against the vampires, but he knew that there would be more wars, until Maximillum was dead...there would be no justice for his lover's cruel murder.

_**Meanwhile**_

On a boat that was heading out to sea, the three sarcophagi of the elders sat at the bottom of the ship, Antonie stood and watched as Maximillum walked over to his sarcophagus and lay in it. Antoine then watched at the sarcophagus closed and Maximillum began to hibernate...

**The End**

**...And so the Blood Feud begins! **

**Now I'm gonna start working on the Fanfics of the films Underworld and Underworld Evolution, I'm trying to cast other smaller characters right now as I've got the main characters cast. **

**Btw, sorry about the absence, Shadowmjl and I moved house and we have no phone and internet right now, but we should be getting it soon, hopefully by Thursday! I was only able to update this chapter at a friend's house who have internet so uploading will be kinda slow.**

** Anyway, hope you enjoyed the fanfic, the other fanfics of the other films will follow so check back soon.**

**Love Bloodrayne666**


End file.
